


Five Times Elizabeth notices Anne and Richard

by YouFoundMeAgainXx



Category: The White Queen (TV)
Genre: F/M, Five Times
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-12
Updated: 2013-08-12
Packaged: 2017-12-23 04:52:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/922207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YouFoundMeAgainXx/pseuds/YouFoundMeAgainXx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Plot: Five Times Elizabeth notices Anne and Richard</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Times Elizabeth notices Anne and Richard

**Author's Note:**

> Hey,  
> I really wanted to write something like this because we never had a scene of her finding out about them.  
> Enjoy :)

1.

Elizabeth notices the ring on Richards’s finger first,  
She quickly asks Edward about it, he tells her Richard Is married but no more than that.

2.

Elizabeth see’s Anne and Richard talking privately, she wonders about Richards’s wife: how would she feel?   
She hears Anne laugh; she looks over to see Richard smiling so brightly. 

3.

Elizabeth then notices the ring on Anne’s finger, why had Edward not told her?  
Do I know him?  
She suddenly noticed Anne with Richard laughing, she saw Richard put his hand on her shoulder and Anne blush was obvious.  
What was happening here?

4.

The next time she sees Anne it’s in court, she looks different.  
Is she pregnant?  
Anne walks and sits down with Richard following her.  
He puts his hands on her stomach and smiles like the sun.

5.

The next time she hears of Anne she’d had a boy and her husband and the father was Richard, she wasn’t happy for them  
But she did smile that day.  
‘They belong together’ she thought.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks if you left a comment or a kudos :)


End file.
